


Psychotic Len's Love Song

by KaeNikko



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeNikko/pseuds/KaeNikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a quick thing I did back in Junior year of high school because I was listening to the song on repeat. I think I did it during my English class and was procrastinating on writing an essay. I did show it to my teacher though... He said I have serious problems.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Psychotic Len's Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick thing I did back in Junior year of high school because I was listening to the song on repeat. I think I did it during my English class and was procrastinating on writing an essay. I did show it to my teacher though... He said I have serious problems.

   A drop falls to the ground. Is it from the cloudy gray sky or my eye? I don't know and I don't care. Standing without an umbrella, I cried and cried for hours, letting my body become drenched with the sky's ice cold tears. "The sky is crying too..." I say aloud.

   I sink down to the ground in the dark alley I brought myself to, leaning against the wall. "Please stop raining..." I beg to the sky, "I'm going to lose it..." My ears are covered with a white and yellow headset, but it isn't enough to drown out the ringing of the rain. I place my hands over them but the ringing just keeps getting louder somehow, as if to kill my existence.

 

  I blink and I am standing in front of the wooden door to my vocal instructor's house. I am no longer wet from the rain that I thought I was in moments ago. Shrugging it off, I turn the knob and enter. She is expecting me. I receive my "Good Morning" greeting and a smile. Your smile is like a lethal weapon, it kills me from the inside.

  I watch you go greet the others you teach, my friends and twin sister. Then you look at him with longing eyes and a genuine smile. I've always loved your smiles. But why do I hate it now? Why do you smile only at him that way? That man that I've grown to hate?

  I love you, don't you know that? You know, as I have already told you, but you wave it off every time, thinking it's some form of "brotherly love" though we are not related. I hang my head down and let my blonde bangs fall in front of my cerulean eyes. Tell me you don't love me. Tell me you hate me. Relieve me of this pain, please. It scares me of how much I love you.

  "Why don't you do it?" A voice inside my head echoes, "If you can't have her, why should he be able to?" The voice repeats itself over and over again, causing my heartbeat to quicken. I can hear it pounding in my ears, faster and faster it beats... Then silence. No more voice I hear, no more heartbeat. I laugh for the first time in a long time as I grab the gun you keep hidden for safety purposes. I load it, and then conceal it in my pocket, hiding it with my long white shirt.

 

  I approach you from behind in the dimly lit room you are in. I hug you and I feel you jolt with surprise. "Oh, Len! I didn't hear you come in." She says, relaxing as she realizes it's just me and not some burglar. "What are you still doing here? Everyone else already went home a while ago."

  I say nothing as I pull the gun out from my pocket, pressing the tip to her temple. She tenses, as she can see what I'm doing in the mirror. I smile and whisper, "I love you," in her ear. She is too scared to do anything and I can see my reflection in her green eyes. I pull the trigger and watch the life leave her eyes as her body goes limp. I let her go, hearing the thud as she hits the ground.

  I blink and watch as her body is surrounded by a crimson puddle that keeps on getting bigger. "No! What have I done?!" I yell, dropping to my knees and hugging her lifeless body. I cry when I hear the same voice from earlier. "You know what you must do," it says.

  "I know..." I say aloud, bringing the gun that was still in my hand to my head. "I hope to see you soon, my darling." I stare at her corpse, beginning to smile. "Who am I kidding; I'll never see you again." I say sadly, pulling the trigger and fall into a pit of blackness.


End file.
